dexterboyandguitarmasterfandomcom-20200215-history
Nina
' '''Nina' is a girl who lives in the same house with Dex and Aleks (formerly Lyle). She was originally voiced by Meg Dwyer, a friend of the creators, although her character was also voiced by both Misti Dawn (Season 3) and most recently, Haley Mancini (Bad Alien). Info Nina was the first attempt at adding fanservice to the show, notably her large breasts, which ended successfully as a favorite among fans and eventually led to the creation of Amanda. Nina is a buxom dumb-blonde stereotype with a constant habit of being a swinger. A running gag in the show is when her breasts bump or get bumped into various objects or people, though her aforementioned ignorance makes her constantly oblivious to how much they constantly get in the way, excluding recently in Bad Alien; her sentiments towards her chest seem to blend between amusement and frustration, though mostly the latter. Nina is also sarcastic and demeaning, a trait which has grown more and more prominent as time went on, especially after Lyle's passing and Aleks moving in with her. Her overall intelligence seems to vary from episode to episode, but as a whole she seems more selectively naïve than dumb. Likewise, whether or not she accepts people ogling her also tends to vary; sometimes she resents being treated as a sex object while other times she seems completely clueless that people constantly stare at her big chest. Trivia * Nina was the first animated girl to be shown in the series. She premired in Girl On Xbox Live. * Despite resembling Princess Peach, Nina also has similar characteristics to other various blonde heroines from video games. ** She would sometimes resemble Lien Neville from The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact ** Along with being remodeled to resemble Samus Aran from the Metroid series during season 3 ** As well as also having the same name as Nina Williams from the Tekken series * In the Sanity not included: Comic 07, Nina reveals that she gets her enormous breasts genes from her father, who has moobs that are macromastic or diagnostic actualized medicine conditions called hypertrophy of the breast (macromastia and gigantomastia). * Nina is a possible bisexual. * Nina's bra size is assumed to be an N-cup. * Nina and Lyle had a complicated relationship because they are both promiscuous acquaintances to each other. * It is assumed that she loves Lyle who happens to only show lust towards her well-endowed breasts. * In Complicated Complications, she is shown to be jealous when Amanda says she has a "relationship" with Lyle, which can also be the other way around due to Nina having a "relationship" with Amanda as well. Gallery Nina season 1 back to the episode.png|Nina's season 1 interactive title card Nina season 2 back to the episode.png|Nina's season 2 interactive title card Nina season 3 back to the episode.png|Nina's season 3 interactive title card Nina season 4 back to the episode.png|Nina's season 4 interactive title card Ninaseason 1 theme song.png|Nina's first appearance (season 1 theme song) Ninaseason 1.png|You guy are ass-holes nina as hostage.png|Nina as a hostage in the season 1 Finale up for a threesome.png|Nina asking the boys if they want a threesome Ninaseason 2 theme song.png|Nina's first appearance in season 2 (theme song) nina amazed s2.png|Nina amazed at Lyle and Dex (season 2 theme song) ready to leave.png|Nina asking Lyle if he is ready to leave nina bored.png|Nina is bored does'nt like babies.png|Nina doesn't like babies hot nina 2.png|Nina's breasts exposed hot nina 3.png|Nina naked show us your tits.png nina panties.png|Nina's panties nina goes nuts.png|Nina goes crazy on Lyle S2e6_Nina's new hair.png|New hair look S2e6_what are you doing.png nina's ass.png|Nina's ass nina scared.png sum mag.png|Reading a magazine nina's boobs.png nina playing with boobs.png|Nina plays with her boobs hot nina 4.png|Nina being seducing sudusing nina.png boob weapon.png|Nina choking a prison guard Hi.png not die.png|You better not die not impressed.png|Not impressed OH GOD NOVELS !!!.png|Oh God Novels ! Ninaseason3.png|Nina's new look for most of season 3 Ninaseason 3 theme song.png|Nina's first appearance in season 3 (theme song) nina on the beach.png|Nina in a bikini wondering if Dex and Lyle are retarded First jump.png|Nina Suggests to jump to the side hot nina 5.png nine as an idea.png|Oh my God! I've got an idea nina hits death.png killed him.png|Yes! I killed him with the rock That would help a lot.png|That would help a lot great show.png|Great show guys Knowed them dead.png|You really knocked them dead gay name.png|But first ! gay countdown.png|Nina counting how many gay names Lyle's band had bowling for poop.png|Bowling of poop what is it this time.png|What is it this time S3E6_why can't you just name your band something cool for once.png|Why can't you just call your band something cool for once Nina's first apperance in S4.png|Nina's first appearance in season 4 Nina's legs.png|Nina before the interviews wow Nina.png|Nina shoots Rachel Not another hot female in the house.png|Were not getting another hot female in the house does'nt like Aleks already.png|Nina already hates Aleks Still love the boobs.png|Nina about to freak out Nina out of the shower.png|Nina fresh out of the shower S4e4 Nina snores.png|Nina snoring Nina's vag.png Nina give Aleks the look.png|Nina give Aleks the look S4e6 Sad Nina.png|Nina is sad because she's always being kidnapped S4e6 Nina takes action.png DumbAtticDoor.gif|Nina finally notices how much of a hassle her breasts can be. Category:Sanity Not Included Characters